The Flower and the Weed
by X-Zai
Summary: A one shot on Lei and San Cai-a happy version of Guardian Angel. Please RR!


A/N: Okay-here is the replacement of The Flower and the Weed-a one shot. This is all from San Cai's POV. Please R/R!

* * *

Disclaimer: MG/HYD/F4 does not belong to me. The song is by Vic Zhou/Zai Zai and is called "Love is Loving You." Thanks to Sherry of faithful4ever for song translations.

Oh, and the last flashback is kind of HYD and MG blended. Just thought you should know.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I yelled, "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

_Meet me, Dong San Cai, and my boyfriend, Dao Ming Si. Isn't our relationship perfect?_

"SO WHAT," he hollered back, "I AM JUST ASKING YOU TO GO TO A PARTY, STUPID WOMAN!"

_Did you notice my sarcasm? But, hey, who am I to complain?_

I gritted my teeth, "I DON'T LIKE PARTIES FOR THE RICH AND SPOILED!"

Dao Ming SI glared daggers at me, "Did I ask your opinion?"

I snort at his spoiled attitude, "That is IT! I am leaving!"

Hs mouth falls open, as if this has never happened before, "I-If you do…I-I…won't ever talk to you again!"

Having no witty comments to throw back at him, I simply stomp off into familiar and calming arms.

Following the bittersweet melody of the violin's strings, I find myself at the door of the Ying De Music Room. I could not help but smile at Lei's angelic expression adorning his face when playing the violin. I direct all my attention to him, and after straining my ears, hear soft singing flowing out of his mouth.

_You wipe your eyes reddened by tears,_

_It makes the look in your eye look gloomier,_

_My heart aches for you,_

_But I don't know how to comfort you,_

_You say this world is icy cold,_

_You are skeptical about true love,_

_You want to give up,_

_To escape far, far away,_

_Wounds put them aside,_

_Don't give them anymore thought,_

_Forget the past,_

_Let me arrange a home for you,_

_Love is loving you, love is loving you,_

_From the day we first met,_

_Don't weep, don't weep,_

_You should be cherished,_

_Love is loving you,_

_I only want to love you,_

_Even if you do not consent,_

_I will continue,_

_Waiting patiently,_

_Remaining by your side,_

_Keeping you company watching over you._

A single tear rolls down his cheek. Wait. Was Lei crying?

**flashback**

"Could you hold me for ten, no five minutes?" pleaded Lei desperately, "I feel so empty."

_Should I? But aren't Dao Ming Si and I a couple n-_a voice cut me out of my thoughts.

"Hurry," said Lei, his usual calm voice filled with urgency. I nodded and pulled him in tightly for an embrace.

As Lei buried his head in my arms, I mused over the recent events in my life First, Dao Ming Si, the pig head confesses his love to me. Now, the man of my dreams in my arms. I may not be rich, but I certainly feel lucky and fortunate. A few minutes later, Lei crawls out of my arms and an awkward silence engulfs us. Not knowing what to do, I stare nervously at my sweater.

_Hmm…odd-I don't remember wet splotches on my sweater. Was Lei….crying?_

"Now," I teased gently, "You didn't just cry, did you, Hua Ze Lei?"

"Of course not," he said, plastering a forced smile on, "Real men don't cry."

**End Flashback**

The music stopped abruptly.

"How long," said Lei, wiping a stray tear, "How long have you been here?"

I disregarded this question carelessly, and instead ventured, "You still miss Jing Xue Jie, don't you?"

Lei paused thoughtfully and took a deep breath, "Jing is merely an older sister to me."

"Then who was the song about?" I blurted absentmindedly.

Lei sighed wistfully, "A love that could never happen."

_Lei was always like that-so mysterious._

He changed the subject unexpectedly. "I'm going to Japan tomorrow," he said softly.

I smiled cheerfully, "When are you returning?"

"After five years or so," came the answer nearly inaudibly.

_Shocked. Angry. Upset. Surprised. A mixture of these feelings came over me. What would I do without Lei? Lei, who had always been there to calm me after my fight with Dao Ming Si. Lei, who occasionally joked along with me. Lei, who-_

Lei's hand found its way to my shoulder. His ebony eyes bore into mine, his face coming nearer and nearer and nearer…

A small voice spoke in my head-_He's leaving tomorrow, you'll never see him againHe's leaving Taiwan, he's leaving **you**._

That was all it took for my anger over the past few days to be released. I pushed him away, quite violently, even for me.

"What are you doing?" I snarled.

He staggered back in rejection, or maybe just in shock of my extremely violent behavior.

He bowed his head slightly, staring at the ground intently, "I understand; you still love Ah Si."

"Yes," I declared coolly, "I do. I love Dao Ming Si. How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry," he replied softly, "I won't bother you again."

And just like that, he walked out of my life.

I did not sleep well that night, for guilt possessed me.

_I tilted my head upwards enjoying the beautiful view and fresh scent of nature. A soft sigh broke the calm silence. Curiously wondering who the voice belonged to, I saw a boy my age near the edge of the roof top. He turned around and gave me a faint smile. The smile was so familiar…who was the boy?Looking into his eyes, I realized who he was. The boy was Lei._

"_I'm sorry," he softly apologized. Magically, his arms transformed into golden wings, his face into one of a bird, and feathers gradually covered him. He gave me one last "Caw" and flew off into the sky._

"Nooo, Lei come back!" I cried, beads of cold sweat dripping down my face.

It was just a dream, just a dream, I said to myself. I woke up to a computerized voice, "you've got mail."

I groggily pulled myself out of bed and checked my mail.

"50 off, the biggest sale of Gap!" stated the email in bold, red letters.

_Junk_. I pressed the delete button.

"Have you gone to Kentex yet? Don't miss your chance for the Spring Sale!"

_Junk_. I clicked the delete button, once again. _Is there any mail that isn't junk?_ I thought to myself.

I read the sender of the next message, Hua Ze Lei.Lei, was he going to ever come back? Was he angry at me? My hand wavered in anticipation, as I opened the email.

_Dear San Cai,_

_I am sorry I…well…you know…without your permission. By the time you are reading this, I am probably at the airport. I will be leaving in two or so hours. But you probably would not care. I know you may be even angrier at me if I write this, but I must, the burden is simply to great- I love you. I wish you and Ah Si a wonderful relationship._

_Yours truly,_

_Lei_

_PS. Please open the attachment-think of it as my last gift to you. I know I am not the best artist, but I tried my best._

I opened the attachment eagerly, wondering what it was.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I observed the picture. The picture was of what looked like a flower, and entwined around it was…_what was it_?

It was green and string-like. It puzzled me greatly…what was it?

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding.

_Hurry, hurry, _the clock seemed to be saying, _hurry, hurry._

I gasped and glanced at the clock-Lei would be leaving soon. Panic overcame me-what if I never saw him again?

The airport was not far away, only five blocks. I ran at the highest speed my legs could take me. My braids became messily undone from the speed, my eyes watery from the dust in my eyes, my legs sore from running-but it didn't matter. Only Lei mattered. In that spur of the moment I realized-I loved Lei. It was not Dao Ming Si that made my heart race, but Lei. It was not Dao Ming Si I enjoyed being with, but Lei. My heart no longer belonged to Dao Ming Si, but Lei.

The airport finally came into view and when I reached the entrance I rushed inside. Frantically looking for Lei, I run into countless people. Finally I notice a familiar lanky figure.

"Lei," I exclaimed, running towards him, embracing him from behind.

"I don't want," he stated emotionlessly, "to come between you and Ah Si."

"You won't," I whispered into his back, "Because I love you."

"What did you say?" he asked in a bewildered voice.

"I love you," I stated once again softly.

"What? I can't hear you," he teased, cupping his ear. Realizing he had been joking, I punch him gently on the arm, "You heard me." The smile on my face disappears, "Are you still going to Japan?"

He tilted his head, pretending to consider, "If you repeat what you just said, I will stay."

"Do I have to?" I whined childishly.

"I suppose," negotiated Lei, "I will settle for a foreign greeting."

I blushed furiously, remembering the day Lei overheard me talking to myself-

**Flashback**

"I suppose it's ok that I was a little forward," I said to myself, "I mean it didn't do me any harm. Besides, that is how people from foreign countries greet each other."

"Young people these days," sighed a voice behind me.

"Lei, you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations like that!" I blushed, turning my head away from Lei, "Besides what do you mean "young people"? You aren't_ that_ old!"

"Okay then," replied Lei, leaning closer to me, "Give me a foreign greeting."

I raise my hand nervously, "Uh…Hi."

"That's not what you were talking about," said Lei, "Go on."

**End Flashback**

I sighed deeply, Ximen and Mei Zuo's playboy behavior must have rubbed off on him. Standing on the tip of my toes, I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Then I realized what the picture was of-a flower and a weed.

That was the beginning of our story- Lei, the shy flower, and I, the strong weed.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
